


Reminds me of you

by M1stakel0ve



Series: Tales From The SMP [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, No Dialogue, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmates, Tales From The SMP, They all deserve better, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {TALES FROM THE SMP}Who does James remind him of?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Tales From The SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125095
Comments: 12
Kudos: 375





	Reminds me of you

**Author's Note:**

> Another short writing on Karl Jacobs and The Tales From The SMP! No comfort, just hurt

Karl recognised him the minute he stepped into the ballroom, not even a mask could hide the familiarities to a person he couldn’t put a finger on.

But he could remember that smile, that charming lovable smile, the way he held himself, standing up straight, walking with a sense of purpose, pride.  
The way the atmosphere around him immediately was lifted, the tenseness of being in an unfamiliar environment gone the moment he asked him to dance.

He recognises the dark hair, it was soft and perfect, beautiful, the way it curled in different sections, the surprisingly perfect mess, Karl couldn’t help but want to run his fingers through it.  
It reminded him of someone he loved so dearly.

Karl felt his fingers lace perfectly with the stranger’s, the man who he had only just met, but felt as if he had known his whole life, relaxing as he felt the man’s other hand rest on his hip, dancing together.   
It felt like they were the only two in the room as they moulded together, twirling and spinning carefully with one another, so in sync they were perfect.  
A soft chuckle escaped from his throat, and Karl smiled softly up to him, his eyes gleaming beneath his mask.

James, he discovered his name was, and Karl didn’t know just a name could make him fall even harder for the masked man.

He recognised him.

But who did he remind him of? 

His mind went to a time where he and two others were singing, he couldn’t remember how it went down.  
He remembers them all holding hands as they looked up to the night sky, thinking about their future...

What future?

Who—

Who was he? Who were those people?

Why did he recognise James?

Who did James remind him of?  
Someone who was strong, someone brave and smart, independent but not too independent. Clingy, but never too clingy. Desperate to please and keep someone safe... 

Oh

He held the bloody corpse in his arms, his blood stained fingertips brushing the mask off of the man’s face, tears flooding past his dusted pink cheeks, low sobs escaping him.  
Karl had just met him, so why did it hurt so bad? Why did he feel like he had just suffered from one of the biggest losses in his life?

Why did James’ hurt him so?

Karl had so many questions, not that he could put himself together enough to care about his own questions.  
He sobbed, he wailed like he couldn’t even stop, he didn’t stop until his throat was raw, he couldn’t stop until he knew the tears were no longer capable of falling.

He didn’t let go of the body until he was forced to confront his lover—  
The strangers murderer.

Those beautiful eyes were eyes he wasn’t sure he’d ever see again.

Karl stumbled out of his library, his head throbbing as he tried to stay on his feet. Always so dizzy, always so confused.  
He spent minutes to hours trying to remember, trying to piece everything back together.

L’manberg...

L’manberg got blown up three or four times, he couldn’t remember.

The community house was gone, exploded and destroyed by... by...  
Tommy? No- no Dream. Destroyed by Dream. Dream did it.

Karaoke... Who did he sing Karaoke with? They were important, right? He had to remember. He had to, he didn’t have a choice he had to remember.

Q— one of them began with a Q.

The other, the other S— Sap— Sapnap? Sapnap, that’s who, Sapnap. He remembered Sapnap.  
Quack— Quackity— Quackmister, his Quackity, his lovers, his boys, he had to remember them.

Desperately, he fumbled into his satchel, snatching up a pen, writing into a book.

Quackity, Sapnap, Dont forget. Quackity, Sapnap, Dont forget. Quackity, Sapnap, Dont forget. Quackity, Sapnap, Dont forget. Quackity, Sapnap, Dont forget. 

Over and over he wrote it, repeatedly until it was ingrained in his brain— it wasn’t enough, he decided, turning his pen to his arm, continuing to write it till he could only see blotches of his skin.  
He needed to remember, that wasn’t an option.  
He couldn’t forget.

That’s who James reminded him of.

Karl had passed out, exhausted, faintly aware of someone coming over before he let sleep take over his body.  
Sapnap laughed, lovingly cupping his lovers face into his hand and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
He had been about to discusss their engagement, when their marriage could finally take place.

Gently, he took the sleeping man into his comforting embrace, scooping him up with his arm under his leg, the other supporting his head.  
Quackity rested his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, motioning to Karl’s arm, both of them sharing a concerned look, before noticing the book.

Quackity flicked through the pages, so many pages, of their names.

It was getting worse.

When were they going to lose him?

It was inevitable at this point, although they did not know why.

Sapnap felt his cheeks becoming wet, leaning into his other lover’s hand as Quackity caressed his cheek, pressing their foreheads together.  
They were ready to help together, they were going to do it together.

Even if Karl forgot them, they’d help him.

He could never truly forget them, right?


End file.
